Strategi
by ChickenKID
Summary: Sehun cemburu pada Luhan, ia menyusun strategi agar Luhan jera, bagaimanakah strategi Sehun (Summary apaan nih? - -")/ Yaoi /Abal/ HunHan/NC 17


**HunHan Couple**

Author : ChickenKID

Title : Strategi

Cast : Oh Sehun & Luhan

Support Cast : EXO-K & EXO-M

Genre : Gaje

Rate : T to M (Maybe)

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : YAOI,, GAJE…TYPO(S) (BOY X BOY=LOVE) hhhaa

(Lagi-lagi Author bikin FF gaje, maklumin aja ya, soalnya Authornya juga gaje(?) XD, bagus tak bagus ceritanya, nikmatin aja ya. ^_^ Oh ya, cuman mau ngasih tahu, disini full Sehun POV)

IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

SAYA ANTI PLAGIATOR

Yosh Chingudeul Happy Reading

**STRATEGI**

Sehun POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu olehku, kalian tahu kenapa? Karena EXO-M akan menginap disini di dorm EXO-K, kenapa karena hal itu aku senang? Alasannya karena di EXO-M ada namjachinguku yang sangat aku cintai, Luhannie hyung, dia adalah namjachinguku. Kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengannya? Mau ku ceritakan? Tapi ceritanya itu sangaaat panjang, jadi lain kali saja aku ceritakan ne *Senyum evil XD* yah yang jelas karena kami saling mencintai maka kami menjalin hubungan ini.

Ting Tong Ting Tong..

Suara bel berbunyi, karena aku yakin itu adalah para member EXO-M maka dengan semangat 45 aku berlari menuju pintu berniat untuk membukakan pintu. Dugaanku benar, itu adalah para member EXO-M. Aku terkaget karena begitu ku buka pintu Tao hyung langsung memelukku.

"Bogoshippo" ujarnya padaku, aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya, aku tahu Tao hyung yang wajahnya menyeramkan itu tak sesuai dengan sifatnya, ia adalah orang yang lembut dan sangat berperasaan seperti seorang yeoja.

"Ekhem" tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara dari arah Kris hyung, dan aku mengerti itu dimaksudkan untukku agar cepat melepas pelukanku dengan Tao hyung. Akupun melepas pelukanku, lalu aku bertegur sapa dengan member EXO-M yang lain. Tapi yang mengherankan adalah justru orang yang sangat ku tunggu-tunggu malah tidak ada di antara mereka, aku hitung mereka hanya ber 4, sedangkan member EXO-M kan ada 6 orang. Luhannie hyungku tak ada, tunggu berarti ada satu lagi yang tak ada.

"Eh, Luhannie hyung mana?" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Ya, jangan mentang-mentang dia namjachingumu, kau hanya mempedulikannya, kau seharusnya senang bertemu dengan kami juga" ujar Kris hyung agak ketus.

"Ah, ne, aku juga senang kalian akan menginap disini, tapi aku juga sangat merindukan Luhannie hyung" ujarku yang memang sangat merindukan namjachinguku itu.

"Tadi dia pergi mengantar Lay untuk membeli sesuatu" ucap Chen hyung padaku.

'Mwo? Dia sempat-sempatnya mengantarkan orang lain terlebih dahulu daripada datang menemuiku? Apa dia tak rindu padaku? aigoo, aku sedikit kesal' batinku.

"Emh, karena kalian sudah datang, aku akan masak sesuatu untuk kita makan bersama" ujar D.O hyung. Yang lain mengangguk setuju dan kelihatan senang karena sepertinya mereka memang sedang lapar.

Tak lama kemudian kami makan bersama tanpa Luhannie hyung dan Lay hyung tentunya, karena mereka belum pulang. Itu membuatku sedikit tak bernafsu makan. Aku hanya berharap Luhannie hyung segera datang.

=HunHan Couple=

Sekarang sudah malam, dan mereka belum datang juga. Sebenarnya mereka kemana? Aku sangat bingung sekarang, smsku tak di balas telefonku tak di angkat, aku heran apa Luhannie hyung benar-benar tidak merindukanku?

"Haaah" aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Aku melihat yang lain sedang bersenang-senang, dorm terlihat ramai sekali dengan kedatangan EXO-M kesini. Tapi bagiku masih sepi, masih sangat sepi karena Luhannie hyung tak ada disini.

"Kami datang" tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara dari arah pintu. Dan terlihatlah Lay hyung juga orang yang sudah aku tunggu sedari tadi. Tanpa fikir panjang aku langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi. Bogoshipo" ujarku memeluknya erat.

"Waahh, HunHan moment HunHan moment" teriak Chanyeol hyung kegirangan. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhannie hyung melepaskan pelukanku.

"Jangan seperti ini Sehunnie, aku malu" ujarnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa berdiam di tempat, aku tak menyangka Luhannie hyung akan sedingin itu padaku. aku kan sangat merindukannya, wajar saja aku memeluknya karena senang bisa bertemu dengannya. Tao hyung saja yang bukan namjachinguku memelukku karena ia merindukanku, apalagi kau, kau adalah najmachinguku, wajar saja aku memelukmu kan? Aigoo, Luhannie hyung, kau kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kalian sudah makan? Tadi aku memasak sesuatu, kami semua sudah makan, jika kalian mau makan saja" ujar D.O hyung pada Lay hyung dan Luhannie hyung.

"Gomawoyo, tapi tadi aku dan Lay sudah makan berdua" jawab Luhannie hyung dengan santainya.

'Mwo? Makan berdua? Sebenarnya mereka ini tadi kemana? Kenapa smsku tak dibalas oleh Luhannie hyung? Telefonkupun tak ia angkat, apa ia tak ingin aku mengganggu dirinya saat bersama Lay hyung? Aish, aku kesal sekali' batinku.

Itu fikiran negatifku terhadap Luhannie hyung, aku mencoba menepis semua itu agar tidak ada kesalah fahaman, maka dari itu sekarang ini aku akan mendekatinya, ingin sekali aku memeluknya lagi, menciumnya, melepas rasa rinduku setelah berapa lama tak bertemu dengannya. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya keinginannku saja, karena saat ini Luhannie hyung malah sibuk bercanda ria dengan Xiumin hyung. Aku yang sedari tadi berada disebelahnya tak ia hiraukan sama sekali, bahkan ia tak memandang ke arahku sekalipun. Aku semakin tak mengerti, apa salahku padanya? kenapa dia seperti ini? Tapi aku rasa aku tidak ada masalah dengannya. Lalu kenapa dia seperti ini? Entahlah aku tak tahu.

Karena sudah tak tahan, akupun beranjak dari sana dan mengambil minum. Lalu kembali lagi ke tempat dimana EXO-K dan EXO-M sedang berkumpul semua yaitu di ruang TV.

Saat aku kembali, aku melihat Kris hyung menduduki tempatku tadi yaitu di sebelah Luhannie hyung, aku kesal sekali, bukan karena ia menempati tempat dudukku tapi karena sekarang Luhannie hyung tertawa riang bersama Kris hyung. Tadi saja pada saat aku berada disana, ia tak melirikku sama sekali, sekarang Kris hyung disana ia malah tertawa dengan senangya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku benar-benar kesal. Aku memandang tajam ke arah mereka berharap mereka sadar,tapi tanpa aku sadari ternyata sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikanku.

"Sehun-ah kau kenapa? Mukamu masam sekali" Tanya Chanyeol hyung padaku. dialah orang yang memperhatikanku sedari tadi.

"Ne, aku memang sedang kesal. Kau tahu sejak kedatangan Luhannie hyung kesini, ia mengacuhkanku, ia tak menghiraukanku sama sekali" jawabku.

"Ah, ne, aku juga melihat sedari tadi. Dia malah lebih sering bersama yang lain" ujarnya dengan wajah serius.

"Maka dari itu aku sangat kesal" gerutuku kesal.

"Eh Sehun-ah kau tahu, itu artinya Luhan hyung tukang selingkuh" ujarnya.

"Mwo? Tukang selingkuh?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, karena dia sering bersama orang lain, dan orangnya ganti-ganti pula" tuturnya lagi.

"Oh, iya ya, aku baru sadar sekarang. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Buat dia kesal saja, orang seperti itu harus diberi hukuman agar dia sadar" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kalau itu sih terserah kau, aku hanya memberi usul" jawabnya lagi. Aku terdiam dan berfikir sejenak.

"Yeolli~ kemarilah" ajak Baekhyun hyung pada Chanyeol hyung.

"Ah, aku dipanggil oleh Baekki hyungku, jangan lupa buat dia kesal ne, aku kesana dulu, oh ya Sehun-ah aku mendukungmu, Hwaiting!" ujarnya padaku lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Luhannie hyung kesal? Lalu tiba-tiba datanglah ide cemerlang yang berasal dari Author disalurkan ke otakku melalui telepathy nya Luhannie hyung (?) ralat, karena aku mau kontrak FF ini dengan Author jadi ia membantuku membuat strategi untuk membuat Luhannie hyung kesal. Mau tahu strateginya apa?

Simpel saja, karena sedari tadi Luhannie hyung mengacuhkanku aku juga akan mengacuhkannya, karena sedari tadi dia selingkuh, aku juga akan selingkuh. Aku akan membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan . hahahaha *Ketawa Evil bareng Author XD*

=HunHan Couple=

Pagi hari yang cerah, aku terbangun dari tidurku. Hari ini aku siap untuk menjalankan strategiku. Lihat saja, aku akan membuatnya sadar.

Seperti biasa D.O hyung membuatkan kami sarapan di bantu oleh Suho hyung. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku lalu menangkap sesosok namja yang kini tengah berduduk santai di meja makan. Itu adalah Luhannie hyung, aku tak menghiraukannya, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku dan menggosok gigi. Karena tak mungkin aku sarapan tanpa mencuci muka dan menggosok gigiku terlebih dahulu. Meskipun aku masih akan terlihat tampan walau tak mencuci mukaku dan menggosok gigiku. (Gila ni si Sehun PD abis, cadel aja banyak gaya lu *digaplok Sehun*, mungkin gara2 di cuekkin Luhan jadi kaya gini,, kasihan.. XD)

Setelah selesai akupun menghampiri member lain yang sudah setia menunggu di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Sarapan datang" ujar D.O hyung.

Lalu kami pun memulai sarapan kami. Biasanya jika EXO-K dan EXO-M makan berkumpul di meja makan seperti ini aku pasti akan duduk disebelah Luhannie hyung, tapi sekarang ini aku sengaja memilih tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan Kai hyung. Meskipun aku jadi mengambil alih tempat duduknya D.O hyung.

'mian hyung, ini untuk sementara saja' batinku.

Hari ini dari pagi hingga sore kami selaku member EXO tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali. Tapi nanti malam Kami member EXO ada perfom, aku ulangi sekali lagi EXO berarti kami semua berduabelas ada perfom. Jadi sekarang ini ma_s_ih bisa bersantai-santai.

Aku melihat Luhannie hyung sedang bermain game bersama Xiumin hyung.

'ck, aku kira aku yang akan mengacuhkannya. Ternyata dia masih belum menyapaku sama sekali' batinku. Karena bosan aku berbaring di sofa sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headseatku. Tapi tak lama setelah itu ada yang mendekatiku, aku terkaget karena itu adalah Luhannie hyung.

'oke, aku akan memulainya' batinku.

"Sehunnie, aku tidak mengerti game di bagian sini, katanya kau pernah menyelesaikannya, bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya padaku. wajahnya begitu imut saat menanyakannya, ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya. Tapi sekarang aku sedang menjalankan strategiku. Jadi mau tak mau aku tak bisa mencubitnya.

"Molla, aku lupa" jawabku dingin, lalu beranjak dari tempatku.

"Ya, Sehunnie, kau pelit sekali. Aku hanya ingin tahu caranya" ujarnya yang ikut beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku lupa" jawabku lagi.

"Mwo? Aish kau memang pelit" ujarnya. Aku tak menjawabnya lagi. Aku hanya berjalan menuju kamar.

Setelah lama dikamar, aku hampir mati kebosanan. Jadi aku putuskan untuk keluar kamar lagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat ide cemerlang, aku ingin mencoba berselingkuh, bukan berselingkuh dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya ingin memanas manasi Luhannie hyung.

"Kai hyung, aku ada perlu denganmu, mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" tanyaku pada Kai hyung yang memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya D.O hyung dan Luhannie hyung berbarengan. Sedangkan Kai hyung hanya menatapku heran. Memang tidak biasanya aku mengajak dirinya keluar ketika EXO-M ada di Korea, karena pasti aku akan selalu menempel pada Luhannie hyung dan kadang tidak menghiraukan yang lain. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena aku sedang menjalankan strategiku, aku harus melakukan ini.

"Aku mau meminjam Kai hyung sebentar ne, ini demi kebaikanku dan Luhannie hyung, kau jangan tanya kenapa karena ini sangat rumit untuk di jelaskan, tapi percayalah padaku hyung, aku hanya mencintai Luhannie hyung, jadi tolong bantu aku ne" bisikku ke telinga D.O hyung, aku yakin semuanya tidak mendengar percakapanku dengan D.O hyung. Hanya D.O hyunglah yang tahu. Dia menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, aku tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih. Lalu aku berjalan melewati Luhannie hyung yang menatap heran kearahku. Dan akupun menarik tangannya Kai hyung bermaksud membawanya pergi.

"Ya, kau belum menjelaskannya padaku" ujar Luhannie hyung padaku. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku malah terus berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Kai hyung. Beberapa member yang lain menatapku heran, tapi aku tak peduli, ini hanya untuk sementara. Keadaan seperti itu sampai akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari dorm. Kai hyung melepas paksa pertautan tangan kami.

"Ya, apa maksudmu hah? Memegang tanganku seenaknya? Bagaimana jika D.O hyungku salah paham dan marah padaku? dan jika Luhannie hyung juga salah paham padamu bagaimana?" tanya Kai hyung padaku.

"Tenang hyung, aku sudah meminta izin dan meminta pengertian dari D.O hyung, kalau Luhannie hyung adalah tujuanku, aku sengaja memanas manasinya" jawabku.

"Aish kau ini, lain kali jika ada masalah dengan Luhannie hyung jangan melibatkan orang lain" ujarnya padaku.

"Mianhae" aku hanya bisa meminta maaf.

"Lalu sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanyanya padaku.

"Kita ke tempat latihan saja hyung, daripada menganggur mending kita latihan, meski tanpa yang lain" ajakku.

"Tidak begitu buruk, yasudah ayo kita kesana saja, tapi jangan sampai kau memegang tanganku lagi ne, karena seluruh tubuhku hanya milik D.O hyung seorang" ujarnya.

"kekekeke, ne, arra arra" jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan. Lalu kamipun beranjak menuju tempat biasa kami latihan.

=HunHan Couple=

Hari sudah mulai sore, aku masih sengaja menahan Kai hyung agar jangan dulu pulang, karena aku ingin Luhannie hyung merasakan apa yang aku rasakan kemarin. Aku merasakan beberapa kali Handphone ku berdering, waktu kulihat ada beberapa sms dari Luhannie hyung, dengan sengaja aku tidak membalasnya. Lalu beberapa dering telefon yang masuk pun aku tak mengangkatnya.

"Ya, mau berapa lama lagi kita disini?" tanya Kai hyung yang sepertinya sudah mulai bosan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi hyung" ujarku. Terdengar Kai hyung menghela nafas, mian hyung aku jadi melibatkanmu, aku memang masih kekanakan yang belum bisa menyelesaikan masalah sendiri.

Dan hari sore pun mulai berubah menjadi gelap.

Tak lama handphone ku berdering kembali, ketika kulihat yang tertera di layar ponselku adalah Leader EXO-K Suho hyung. Buru-buru ku angkat telefonnya

"YA, KALIAN TAK SADAR INI JAM BERAPA HAH? KITA ADA PERFOM MALAM INI, APA KALIAN MELUPAKANNYA?" teriaknya di telefon.

'Omo, bagaimana bisa aku lupa tentang hal ini, aigoo Sehun pabbo' batinku.

"Ne, ne mianhae, kami akan segera kesana" jawabku seraya memutuskan sambungan telefonnya karena tak mau mendengar teriakkan Suho hyung lagi. Aku dan Kai hyung pun bergegas pulang.

Setelah pulang kami dimarahi terlebih dahulu oleh Suho hyung, aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Kai hyung, karena keegoisanku dia jadi terbawa-bawa. Di perjalanan menuju tempat perfom pun sang Leader masih belum bungkam, ia masih setia menasehati kami.

Lalu tiba saatnya kami perfom. EXO-K dan EXO-M.

=HunHan Couple=

Setelah selesai perfom, kami semua pergi ke ruang ganti. Mengistirahatkan sejenak diri masing-masing. Dan kulihat Luhannie hyung berusaha mendekatiku sedari tadi. Tapi tak kuhiraukan sama sekali. Mian Luhannie hyung, ini hanya untuk sementara.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu kami pun pulang ke dorm. Tapi pada saat menuruni tangga, entah karena tubuh Luhannie hyung yang kurus sehingga tertepak(?) angin saja dia terjatuh. Entahlah entah karena apa, yang jelas ia terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir. Yang lain segera menghampirinya, tapi aku masih diam terpaku, aku bingung harus bagaimana. Menolongnya? Atau tetap mejalankan strategiku? Aku sangat ingin menolongnya, tapi aku juga tak ingin usahaku sedari pagi kandas begitu saja.

'Mian hyung, ini hanya sementara, aku tahu aku jahat, tapi hanya untuk kali ini, mian aku tak bisa menolongmu' batinku.

Yang lain masih mengerubuni Luhannie hyung.

"Ya, Sehun-ah kau tak mebantunya?" tanya Baekhyun hyung padaku. Aku tak menjawabnya dan masih berdiam diri di tempatku. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Kris hyung menggendong Luhannie hyung ala bridal style.

'ANDWEE, apa-apaan itu? Kris hyung menyentuh namjachinguku, aku tak rela. Tapi ini salahku juga karena tidak membantunya, andweee' jeritan piluku dalam hati.

Lalu aku berjalan begitu saja melewati member lain termasuk Luhannie hyung. Aku bisa melihat ia kesakitan.

'Aigoo hyung mian, saat ini aku ingin sekali memelukmu, tapi aku tak bisa, jongmal mianhae' batinku lagi.

Ketika melewati mereka, member yang lain menatapku heran, sedangkan Luhannie hyung menatapku dengan tatapan nanar. Sepertinya dia sedih sekali.

'Aku harus bertahan, Oh Sehun kau tak boleh goyah, kau harus bertahan' batinku lagi, hingga akhirnya aku sampai ke van terlebih dahulu. Lalu semua member menyusul dan kamipun pulang ke dorm.

=HunHan Couple=

Sesampainya di dorm aku langsung masuk ke kamar, berganti baju dan bersiap tidur. Saat aku menyamankan posisiku Suho hyung masuk ke kamar.

Dan terlihat iapun berganti baju, tapi dia tiba-tiba keluar kamar lagi.

"Lho hyung mau kemana?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku mau tidur bersama Layku, aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk ria.

"Oh ya, kau ini tega sekali, masa tadi kau tak membantu Luhan hyung sama sekali? kasihan dia, dan jika kau ada masalah dengannya, tolong cepat diselesaikan, bagaimanapun kita ini satu tim, segera berbaikan ne" ujarnya lalu menutup pintu kamar.

"Haaah" aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Besokpun aku akan berbaikan dengannya, yasudah kalau begitu, kalau ingin hari esok segera tiba aku harus segera tidur. Lalu perlahan namun pasti aku terlelap tidur.

Tik Tak Tik Tak Tik Tak (ceritanya suara jam)

Dorm sudah sepi, sepertinya yang lain juga sudah tidur, tapi aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara isakan tepat di sebelahku. Mataku terbuka dan menerka-nerka siapa itu. Aku membelalakan mataku ketika tahu itu Luhannie hyung.

'Aigoo, dia menangis' batinku.

"Memangnya aku ini salah apa padamu?" tanyanya padaku.

"…"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Ya, Sehunnie jawab aku, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" tanyanya padaku lagi.

'Yang benar saja? Tidak mungkin aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, justru karena aku mencintaimu aku bisa melakukan hal jahat seperti ini' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Apa kau sudah punya orang lain yang kau suka?" tanyanya lagi padaku masih dengan isakannya.

'Mwo? Orang lain? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai orang lain, yang hanya bisa mengambil hatiku itu Cuma kau seorang hyung' batinku lagi.

Aku hanya bergelut dengan fikiranku, sedangkan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun tidak kulakukan.

"Jawab aku" ujarnya sedikit dengan nada tinggi, sepertinya dia kesal padaku.

Tiba-tiba saja ia naik ke tempat tidurku, padahal aku yakin kakinya masih sakit karena terkilir, aku heran apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Dan di luar dugaan dia menciumku.

'Aigoo, darimana ia mendapat keberanian ini? Biasanya aku yang menciumnya duluan' batinku.

Ia menciumku sebentar lalu melepaskannya.

"Kenapa kau tak membalasnya?" tanyanya.

"…"

Aku hanya diam.

Lalu ia kembali menciumku, aku tak menolaknya tapi juga tak membalasnya, ia mulai melumat bibirku, aku tak tahu ternyata dia sudah ada kemajuan. Lalu ia sedikit menggigit bibirku, hal yang biasanya aku lakukan padanya. Tapi aku masih tak membalasnya, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka mulutku membuat mataku membulat sempurna. Dia benar-benar sangat berani fikirku. Dia mengajak lidahku berperang, ia mengabsen setiap gigiku, sepertinya dia belajar dariku, tapi aku tak menyangka ia bisa menjadi kisser yang handal. Lalu ia menggodaku dengan mengusap juniorku dari luar. Aku semakin membelalakan mataku, ia benar-benar ingin menggodaku.

"Kau masih tak mau membalasnya?" tanyanya lagi padaku.

"…"

Masih tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Lalu ia membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakannya, dan ia membuka piyamanya, membuat dirinya setengah naked, ia terdiam dihadapanku menatap dalam ke arah mataku, mata sayunya yang sangat menyanjungku dan aku bingung sekarang apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan?

Ia menciumku lagi, lalu beralih menciumi telingaku, ia menarik tanganku menyimpannya tepat di bagian 'juniornya', entah apa maksudnya, yang jelas sekarang ini aku sudah berkeringat dingin dan aku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Mana Luhannie hyungku yang polos? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba agresif seperti ini? Apa karena strategiku membuatnya seperti ini? Kalau begitu apa strategiku berhasil?

"Sehunnie, apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku? Apa kau bosan denganku? Apa aku sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi untukmu?" tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan air matanya.

Aku sudah benar-benar tak tega melihatnya menangis, tapi aku masih menikmati dirinya yang agresif, sepertinya aku memang egois.

Aku kira jika ia menangis kegiatan ini akan dihentikan, tapi ternyata tidak, ia malah langsung mencium leherku, sedikit geli, ternyata ini yang biasanya dirasakan Luhannie hyung?

Lalu ia membuka satu persatu kancing piyamaku setelah itu membuka piyamaku membuat kami sama-sama setengah naked, dan ia menciumnya dari dada hingga perut. Dan aku masih diam seribu bahasa. Sebenarnya aku sudah tak tahan ingin menyerangnya sekarang juga, tapi apa yang ku inginkan belum tercapai. Jadi aku masih harus menahan semua ini.

"Ya, kenapa kau masih tak membalasnya? Apa aku sudah tak menggiurkan lagi untukmu hah?" tanyanya.

'Bagaimana bisa kau sudah tak menggiurkan, wajahmu yang cantik dan sekarang duduk di atasku dengan keadaan setengah naked, dan sejak tadi kau menggodaku, membuat aku ingin segera memakanmu' batinku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengacuhkanku? Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak Kai keluar denganmu sedangkan aku ada disini? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau seperti dulu, Oh Sehun yang ku kenal, Oh Sehun yang aku cintai, Saranghaeyo, meskipun kau sudah tak mencintaiku, aku tetap mencintaimu, bogoshipo" ujarnya disertai airmata.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya hyung, aku sudah tak kuat untuk menahan diriku" ujarku lalu segera mengubah posisi kami, aku yang sekarang menindihnya.

Aku segera mencium bibir merahnya yang sedari tadi ingin ku hisap, aku membawanya pada ciuman panas yang tadi tak terbalas.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kau menyerangku?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu, dan aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku dan kau merindukanku, sejak kemarin kau mengacuhkanku, dan pergi dengan Lay hyung hingga malam" ujarku.

"Mwo? Jadi karena itu kau mengacuhkanku bermaksud membalasku eoh? Lay memintaku membeli sesuatu untuk diberikan pada Suho, lalu kemarin itu aku bukan mengacuhkanmu, aku hanya malu karena sudah lama kita tak bertemu, aku takut salah tingkah saat bersamamu karena jantungku berdegup kencang ketika bersamamu" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi begitu, lalu kenapa kau tak membalas smsku dan telefonku?"

"Aku tak punya pulsa, jika mengangkat telefonmu aku takut kalo sampai aku tak bisa memutuskan sambungannya kembali karena aku rindu pada suaramu" jelasnya lagi membuatku tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padaku? jika begitu aku tidak akan salah paham, tapi mendengar kata cinta darimu barusan aku jadi percaya padamu, itulah yang ingin aku pastikan, nado saranghae Luhannie hyung, jongmal" ujarku lalu mulai menciumnya lagi.

Tunggu…

Ada yang janggal disini, aku tidak mau kegiatanku bersama Luhannie hyung terekspose oleh kalian readers, karena itu tolong tinggalkan kami berdua saja ne, karena sepertinya kelanjutannya akan lebih ekstrim (?). Oh ya jangan lupa review FF ini ya, bagaimanapun juga aku berterimakasih pada Author yang telah mencurahkan ide cemerlangnya untuk membuat strategi, akhirnya aku dan Luhannie hyung bisa bersatu lagi. Sekarang aku dan Luhannie hyung mau berlovey dovey ria, jadi jangan ganggu sampai kami selesai ne, kalau begitu kita akhiri saja ceritanya

Hahahaha *ketawa evil XD* (Lho? Yang Author kan gue, kenapa jadi Lo yang nutup? -_-")

Sudahlah abaikan, mari kita tutup secara resmi FF ini

Disana Gunung

Disini Gunung

Ditengah tengahnya Pulau Jawa

Authornya bingung.

Readersnya juga bingung

Yang penting HunHan Berjaya \(^0^)/

Tetap ikuti cerita ChikenKID… Yaaeeee XD

THE END

Nah, saya udah peringatin lho FF nya gaje.

Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang menarik.

Kali ini Sehun gak mau permainannya sama Luhan dilihat orang.

Jadi mian ya chingu gak ada NC NC-an.. ^_^v

Oh ya sesuai apa yang dikatakan Sehun, jangan lupa Review FF ini ya..

Ditunggu lho sobat.

Yosh Chinggudeul gomawo dah mau baca

RCL nya jngn lupa.. ^^


End file.
